


Three’s Not a Crowd, Baby

by Babybucky1943



Series: Three Idiots in Love [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Caring, Diapers, Helping, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Dysfunction, Watersports, light sexual spanking, loving, pee play, soft orgasm, sounding/penis plug, urinary and fecal incontinence referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Sex, sex, nothing but sex. The boys have a day off and what better way to start the day?? Oh yeah. And a lot of love.





	Three’s Not a Crowd, Baby

Steve turned over for the umpteenth time, unable to sleep.It had been a busy day and after the somewhat crazy shower which ended up with most of the bathroom getting sprayed when Clint and Bucky wrestled over the shower head, they’d had pizza. 

The boys had been ridiculously full of energy. Steve was so high on adrenaline now from the rowdy game of strip tag that they’d played just before bed, he couldn’t settle down. He smiled into the dark. Bucky was too good at tag. Clint was the first one stripped to his diaper and Steve was next. 

Bucky had still had one sock and his T-shirt on. Chasing them around, waving his sock at them and threatening to tie them up with it. 

They had laughed until he’d peed his pull-up, trying to stumble to the bathroom, pissing helplessly and still laughing. 

They had all changed for bed after that anyway. 

Spooning with Bucky in the middle, because he felt safest there, he finally drifted off, still smiling. 

Bucky gently entwined his fingers with Steve’s on his chest and put his metal arm under his pillow before falling asleep as well.

It was several hours later that Bucky felt Clint stirring uneasily next to him. Only a third awake he saw it was dark outside the window. Still night. 

Clint was whining in his sleep. 

Bucky sleepily lay his right arm across Clint’s chest. “S’okay babe.” He mumbled. Clint was probably having a nightmare. It happened a lot. With all of them.

Clint whimpered, then writhed anxiously with a cry. “Bucky?”

“ ‘M right here,” Bucky whispered, pulling him close. 

Steve sleepily ran a hand through Clint’s blonde hair. “Shh baby.”

Clint relaxed, curling into Bucky’s hug, with one hand on Steve’s arm and falling into a deep slumber again. 

In the morning, Clint wiggled his way out from under the dead weight of Bucky’s arm. Bucky always slept a lot heavier than he and Steve did. 

Steve felt the bed shift when he sat up. “Mornin’ Clint.” He was awake too and feeling good. Day off!! There was really only one way to start the morning. 

“Hey Stevie,” Clint yawned.He looked over Bucky’s sprawled out form to where Steve was laying on his back, blue eyes still soft from sleeping. “You sleep good?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. It’s a day off. You had a nightmare?”

Clint frowned. “Yeah. Same old shit. Hey! Day off! I forgot!”

Steve waggled his eyebrows at Clint suggestively. “You forgot?” 

Clint giggled softly and leapt nimbly over Bucky, landing full length on top of Steve, eliciting a grunt and a soft laugh from the bigger blonde. He kissed Steve’s neck aggressively. 

Steve grabbed his ass through his diaper then lay a resounding smack against the padding. “Morning, sexy.”

Clint kissed his chin, squirming at the sudden arousal the swat gave him. He liked being spanked by his two supersoldier boyfriends. 

Steve made a soft sound. “You’re squirming is feeling pretty good, boy.” He pushed Clint’s hips firmly against his own.

Clint rutted slowly, pressing against Steve’s diaper. They were both hard now. He paused a moment. “You wake up dry?” He quirked a surprised eyebrow. On rare mornings one of them woke up dry, but it was rare. 

Steve worked a hand between them. “Not as wet as some mornings. I musta been sleeping on my back.”He rolled onto his side and Clint chuckled at his soggy backside before giving Steve a smack on his wet diaper. “Let’s get these off.” 

Clint rolled off the bed and they walked to the bathroom where they both stripped off the wet diapers and wiped down. Clint hungrily gazed at Steve’s erection. He stroked it a few times, then turned towards the mirror, running a hand over his day old stubble.

Steve grabbed a tube of lube from the drawer.He wrapped his arms around Clint from behind and kissed his neck. “You’re so gorgeous.” 

Clint turned his face up for a kiss. “Let’s go!” He sighed happily, then paused. “I- I think I gotta pee first.” 

Steve didn’t release him as he moved to stand in front of the toilet. He mouthed at Clint’s neck and nibbled his earlobe.

“Not really helping,” Clint laughed, trying to focus. He shook his half hard dick. “C’mon bladder. Cooperate.”

“We’ve got a mattress protector under the sheet for a reason,” Steve reassured him. “Even if you pee on the bed it doesn’t matter.”

“I know.” Clint raised his chin for Steve’s continued kissing. “You know.... that’s Bucky’s kink.” He snickered. It was a fairly new development in the bedroom. Something they’d discovered completely by accident. 

“And we both enjoy it just as much as he does,” Steve laughed softly, dropping a hand to his abdomen and pushing on his bladder. “Relax.”

He did and an immediate stream made Clint sigh with relief.He could sense the need now and then. He usually just ignored the subtle nudge because he never made it to the toilet fast enough anyway unless he was in the bathroom. 

“We both do,” he said, flushing the toilet and washing his hands.

“Never would have thought Buck had a pee kink,” Steve laughed. “Although come to think of it, back when we were teenagers, he had a thing with watching me piss. He always said it was to make sure I wasn’t gonna collapse.” Steve laughed. “I think it was just because he got off on it!”

“Is that the weirdest thing we do?” Clint grinned, kissing Steve. “It was weird at first but, man! You came hard!”

Steve slanted his eyes at Clint. “It’s fun. We’re all weird. You wanna get dirty this morning? I can get the toys out.” 

Clint’s cock responded to Steve’s innuendos by hardening further. “Don’t need no toys. I got my boys.” He drawled, ending on a breathy squeak when Steve suddenly swung him up and onto his broad shoulders, head between his thighs and nosing at his erection. 

“You got it, babydoll.” He licked the head of Clint’s fully erect cock and then pulled it into his mouth, eliciting a loud groan from Clint who grabbed his hair, head thrown back.

Steve held him up firmly with his hands in the small of his back. When he tasted pre cum on his tongue, he pulled off. He swung Clint to the floor again and held him up till he regained his balance then delivered a swift swat to his bare ass cheek. 

“Fuck, I love that you’re strong!” Clint exclaimed a little hazily. He swatted Steve’s butt cheek and laughed when it turned into a short wrestling match. 

Steve laughed. “Let’s go get our threesome on.” It wasn’t weird or awkward for them. They weren’t just mutual lovers, they were also best friends.

They crawled back into bed on either side of the man still sleeping there. 

Clint gently patted Bucky’s diaper. “Did he mess?” Bucky often woke up messy. The fact that he couldn’t control his bowels as much also didn’t bother the boys. They’d found so much satisfaction and happiness in their relationship it was a small detail. 

Steve carefully checked at the elasticized leg opening. “Nope. He’s good this morning.” 

Clint grinned. “Good. Let’s wake him up.” He grinned wickedly and Steve giggled with glee. They knew what Bucky’s favourite way to wake up was.

Steve kissed Bucky’s shoulder blades and then moved to the back of his neck, dropping soft butterfly kisses on his sleep warmed skin. 

Clint ran a hand along the waist band of his diaper. He dropped some kisses on the small of Bucky’s back, rubbing gently. “Hey baby,” he whispered. “Wakey wakey.”

Bucky started to stir, and Steve helped him roll over. “Mornin’ sunshine,” he said softly. 

Bucky forced one eye open. He yawned widely, mumbling unintelligibly.

“I think that translated as ‘Theres two gorgeous guys on my bed, ready for crazy amazing sex.” Steve laughed.

Bucky shivered slightly when Steve dipped a finger inside his diaper to see if he was peeing. He wasn’t even remotely awake! 

“He’s good. Pull it off.” Steve had pulled his morning diaper off in the past and got wet. Lesson learned. 

Bucky started to squirm, trying to roll away from Clint’s hands and making little noises as he struggled to wake up more. “Jus’ wait,” he mumbled sleepily.  He opened his eyes fully. “Wha’s goin’ on?”

“Day off,” Clint grinned. 

Bucky blinked slowly. “Day off?” He stretched, and yawned. “I like days off.” He giggled when Steve blew a raspberry on his belly button.  

Clint pulled the tapes of Bucky’s diaper open and lifted him enough to pull it out. “You’re a soggy boy, Buck. You gotta go to the bathroom?”

Bucky shrugged. “Gonna try.” 

He disappeared into the bathroom.

Clint grabbed the things they’d need for Bucky. His sound, a towel for later, and a short leather tie for his wrists. Bucky liked light bondage and the boys did what they could to help. He’d finally started having orgasms. It had been a long time coming and trying a lot of different things. 

The toilet flushed and Bucky came back, wide awake. “You get my thing?” 

Steve pulled him close and sucked on his nipple, causing Bucky’s hips to cant forward involuntarily at the stimulation. Steve hummed his approval.“That’s my boy.” 

Bucky gasped a little, grabbing Steve’s hair in his flesh hand. “I didn't pee in the toilet, just warning you.”

Clint shook the small fabric bag with Bucky’s penis plug. “Once you’re ready.” Bucky had requested it several weeks ago when he’d discovered that it could stop him from peeing for a short while and help him orgasm. It had come in the mail a week ago. 

Trying it for the first time had also opened their eyes to the delightful world of Bucky’s pee kink when he’d actually almost come just from Clint pulling the plug out and his bladder  emptying. It had made Steve Come a second time and Clint had enjoyed watching. Today he wanted to get in on the action. 

“I’ll hold him,” Steve offered. “You wanna put the plug in?” He grabbed the tie and sat down, pulling Bucky’s head and shoulders into his lap. As he tied his wrists firmly to the headboard  Clint teased Bucky’s cock and balls a little. 

He rubbed Bucky’s thighs . “Okay Baby. Ready?”

Bucky nodded, spreading his legs. He loved the sex shenanigans with these two dumbasses. They did their best to give him what they could. 

Clint carefully pulled his soft cock into his hand and put the lubed sound to the tip. 

Bucky took some quick breaths. This part was not his favourite but it felt a lot better than pissing the bed halfway through. He grimaced, waiting. 

Clint rubbed Bucky’s legs. “Breathe.” 

He breathed out slowly and whined a little when Clint pushed it in.  The sound was still uncomfortable going in but it was so worth it. He fought against the hollow memory of Hydra’s experiments. They’d been rough. He pushed the thought aside, looking up at Steve who smiled and bent down to kiss him gently. “You good?” 

Bucky nodded. The slight pinch of the plug breaching his urethra always brought back the memory but he didn’t let it overtake him. The small metal ball was seated against Bucky’s slit and it felt cool. 

Clint wrapped the black silicone ring around the glans. “Comfortable?”

Bucky breathed slowly waiting for the sting to subside. “Gimme a minute.” Once the hurt went away this was awesome! 

Steve rubbed his chest, fingering a beaded nipple again. “Let us know when you’re ready.”

Clint crawled forward, laying little butterfly kisses on Bucky’s jaw and cheeks. “My sweet boy. So good for us.”

Bucky blushed a little. He liked the praise that they would murmur in his ear as they helped him. Today he would do his best to orgasm. It made his boys so happy. 

Clint ran a finger over the end of the sound. 

Bucky’s breath hitched a little. The sting was gone and it felt good instead. “Again,” he murmured. 

“That’s my boy,” Steve breathed laying alongside him and scratching light circles across his abs. 

For the next ten minutes, the boys took turns, stroking and kissing Bucky until he was starting to shiver with anticipation.He spread his legs further. 

Clint licked the bottom of his cock, and softly sucked his balls. 

Bucky whimpered. It felt so good. “Yeah!” He breathed, pulling gently at his tied wrists. 

Steve smiled, playing with his own leaking cock a bit.  They were careful with Bucky. Not only because he didn’t get very hard, but because he’d had so much abuse from Hydra they didn’t want to trigger a flashback. Steve knew about some of the memories and he watched Bucky closely.

Bucky rarely came wet, which was frustrating for him. He could sit on the edge of an orgasm and just as quickly it could fade.  It had only happened once in the last few weeks but it had felt so good! 

Steve and Clint switched spots when Bucky started squirming in earnest, moaning and pulling at his wrists. 

You guys are the best,” he said a little breathlessly, when they gave him the two second break. 

Steve rubbed his abdomen gently. He lubed up his finger and pushed it slowly inside Bucky, making him pant slightly. “You good, babydoll?” He asked, stopping his movements. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky gasped. “My bladder must be getting full because it’s sensitive.” He spread his legs even further, hands firmly locked onto the headboard now. His flaccid cock was stiffening slightly. 

Steve kissed his thighs and cock and around the base. He wouldn’t get much harder but he was definitely on the edge now. Steve could tell. 

Clint reached down, rubbing his stomach and sucking on a nipple while Steve brushed his prostate. 

His bladder was full and it intensified the sensations.  Bucky was making noise now, babbling and whining, pushing down on Steve’s finger. 

“He’s getting close,” Clint murmured, thoroughly enjoying the wrecked look in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Feels good, baby?” 

Bucky nodded slightly in response. “Ver-very good!!” He closed his eyes so he could focus on the sensations going on below. He wanted to come so badly. The familiar anxious tension started as well and he tried to push it away. 

Steve took his soft cock in his mouth then and sucked vigorously on his sensitive glans, enjoying the unique taste of Bucky and the sharp, metallic tang of the ball on his tongue. Bucky was semi hard which was about where he usually was when he orgasmed. 

Bucky was breathing heavily. 

Clint held his hand. “Come on Buck. You can do this!” He encouraged.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut. It was already fading. He almost cried when the sensation died completely before he orgasmed. 

Steve sucked him for another ten seconds and then let Bucky roll away slightly, too sensitive to be handled right now. He could tell by the tears seeping out of Bucky’s eyes that he’d lost it. 

Bucky closed his eyes, feeling tears trickle down the sides of his face. He was panting with the effort and the anxiety of failure. 

“Hey, hey hey.” Steve and Clint had guessed by his tears that he had failed. “We’re not done here yet,” Steve said. “Don’t give up.”

“Please don’t cry, darling,” Clint pleaded. He wiped the tears away with his thumb pressing kisses to Bucky’s face. “You’re perfect!”  

“Why don’t you watch us and then we’ll try again?” Steve asked, before Bucky could talk himself out of it. 

“Yep!” Clint agreed. “Might help.” 

“Okay.” Bucky sighed. He was such a disappointment. He couldn’t pleasure his boys even when he wanted to!

“Top or bottom, Steve?” Clint asked as he eyed the other blonde’s dripping cock. 

Steve moved so he could lean over Bucky, hands on either side of his head and knees bracketing  Bucky’s hips.“Bottom.” He grinned salaciously at Bucky. “I’m gonna come all over you, gorgeous boy!” He groaned as Clint worked him open with his fingers. 

Bucky smiled up at Steve then craned his neck up for a kiss, feeling a small pang of arousal. His job was pinching Steve’s overly sensitive nipples which he loved to do! 

Clint lubed up his hard length and pushed slowly into Steve. 

It only took a few moments for Clint to bottom out. He let Steve get used to the stretch for a minute. “You should blow Bucky while I’m fucking you,” he suggested. 

Bucky looked at Steve. “You wanna?” He was biting softly, anxiously at his lower lip.

Steve quirked an eyebrow. “Yeah!” He untied Bucky’s wrists, waiting for him to reposition himself so his dick was right under Steve’s mouth. His breath hitched in anticipation now. 

Then, Clint moved and Steve braced himself. “Fuck me, baby!” He swallowed Bucky down, sucking enthusiastically. 

Clint pushed hard and fast. Steve liked it rough. 

Bucky writhed at the sensation of getting blown. On a whim, he stroked Steve’s rock hard cock firmly with his metal hand, Steve was already groaning. Bucky tried to keep his stroking firm. With his other hand he pinched Steve’s nipple.

Steve howled with the added stimulation, pulling off Bucky, his body going stiff. Clint snapping his hips against him, edging on his own orgasm. 

Steve started coming all over Bucky’s chest and stomach yelling “FUCK! Come on Clint, honey!” 

Bucky was playing with himself to keep the arousal he’d managed to gain. Watching his boys faces as they came definitely helped.

Clint moaned loudly, spilling come into Steve. He blew out a deep breath, falling over Steve’s back, sweaty and spent.He slowly pulled out, wincing at how sensitive he was now.  

Steve was still hard as he usually was. He steadied his breathing. “Ready to try again, Buck?” He asked. 

Bucky grinned. Considering that he’d only actually been able to orgasm again for the last six weeks or so, he was doing spectacularly well. Not that it didn’t feel good to be rubbed but it was disappointing when it didn’t progress into anything. The sound had helped hugely in how fast he got aroused though. 

Clint slowly rolled off the bed and grabbed a folded towel off the nightstand. “Ass up, sweetheart.”

Bucky lifted his hips and let Clint slide the towel under him.As soon as the sound came out, his bladder would empty. He was already anticipating the pleasure.  He stroked himself again, feeling out what felt good. He was still experimenting with masturbating. Sometimes the three of them would just masturbate together because Bucky’s therapist said it was good for him. 

Steve stroked himself too, eyes on Bucky. 

Clint sat beside him, rubbing over his nipples. “Relax, babe.”

Bucky rubbed the little silver ball and shuddered at the immediate hard pang of arousal. Maybe he’d have an orgasm today after all. Now that the boys knew about his little kink, they liked to exploit it. He was glad that all three of them were into the weird kinky  stuff. 

“Lemme know when you’re ready,” Clint said. He rubbed Bucky’s abdomen. “You’re full.”

Steve was positioned between Bucky’s legs now.  Bucky would pee on his dick and he liked to jerk off in the stream. It made him come and last time Bucky almost had an orgasm too. 

Bucky held his soft cock still. “Okay. Ready.” 

Clint gently pulled the sound out and Bucky started to rub firmly, aiming the hot stream at Steve’s crotch as much as he could. 

Heat was already pooling in his belly and he jerked faster, eyes closed in concentration. He felt the wetness surge around his ass and even though he was still soft he could feel he was going to be able to this time. “I’m gonna come!” He gasped, grunting with the effort. Think relaxing, he reminded himself. His hand was covered in piss and lube and it felt good! He breathed out heavily as the   last bit of urine spurted onto Steve’s stomach along with a small amount of clear cum.  He panted through the orgasm and then half sat up. He licked his lips. 

Steve came again, spunk shooting onto Bucky’s balls. “Oh god, Buck.” He sank bonelessly down. “Yeah. That’s the way to wake up.” 

The three boys snuggled for a few glorious post orgasmic minutes and then Bucky said, “I need-”

“A diaper,” Clint finished. “Me too.” He grabbed two from the stack and brought them back. “Roll so I can clean you up.”

Bucky made his shaking limbs cooperate enough so he could roll onto his side. An orgasm always left him drained. No pun intended. Steve helped him lift and he felt Clint gently clean his bottom while he cleaned his own stomach of come with a handful of tissues. Hewas then liberally doused with talcum powder and the diaper was taped snugly. 

Steve cleaned himself up as well and slipped a pull-up on then diapered Clint, who was still snuggling with Bucky. “You okay, babe?”

Bucky nodded. His strength was returning. He was thankful that Steve and Clint gave him aftercare.

All three of them slipped into sweats. 

“Coffee?” Clint asked, already striding out towards the kitchen. 

“Please wash up first,” Steve called after him, tossing Bucky a T-shirt.

Clint’s laugh floated back. “Yeah, boss. I will.”

“You did good this morning, babydoll.” Steve softly kissed Bucky’s lips. 

Bucky grinned. “It’s cuz I’ve got the two bestest guys ever.” 

Steve embraced him snugly. “Bestest huh?” He laughed. 

Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist before he could straighten up, giggling when Steve lifted him off the bed and carried him out towards the kitchen. “Love you, punk.”

“Love you too, jerk,” he laughed. 

This really was the best way to start a day off. 


End file.
